


Run Along, Now

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2021 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Awesome Sarah Jane Smith, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mentioned Fourth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Sometimes you have to defeat an evil emperor all by yourself. Sometimes it's not as hard as you expect.
Series: Purimgifts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Run Along, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this—I hope you like it!

Sarah was running, as she often was. A bit more than she used to, lately, but that was part of the package deal that was travelling with the Doctor. She didn’t mind. If nothing else, it was _very_ good exercise.

The only thing she minded was being chased by yet another power-hungry maniac who wanted to take over the world. (Well, technically, his minions. It wasn’t like any of them ever did any of the dirty work themselves.) She turned a corner, slipping into a small dark corridor. They wouldn’t be able to follow her there—their armour was too big.

(One day, she would think back on that armour and laugh. Frankly, it looked comical. For now, she had to stay silent.)

They hadn’t seen her go into the corridor, so they just ran past. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She waited a minute or two, then stepped out into the light. Where to now? Probably best to go back the way she’d come; if she wanted a chance of finding emperor Alcindor, that was her best bet.

Finding the way back was pretty easy, all things considered. No guards—had they really _all_ ran after her? 

(It appeared they had. Either they had a very complicated plan to capture her, or they were really that stupid.)

No matter. She would still be careful, just in case, but there was no sense in standing around doing nothing. Presumably, emperor Alcindor was around here somewhere. Time to start searching.

To her surprise, it didn’t take nearly as long as she would have expected. Turns out power-hungry maniacs all throughout time and space had one thing in common (well, besides the power-hungry and maniac part), and it was _decadence_. A heavily decorated door is going to stand out in a building full of otherwise unremarkable doors. Whatever was behind that door was important.

(Of course, there was always the possibility of it being a trap, so she had to watch out for that, but it didn’t happen nearly as often as you might expect.)

Finding it was one thing. Getting inside was another.

Good thing she always came prepared.

Sarah rifled through her pockets, before her fingers closed around her target: a couple of hairpins. It had been a while since she’d last used them for lockpicking, but she was sure she’d manage.

"Why isn’t it working?” she mumbled exasperatedly. She sighed, and leaned against the door.

When she heard a soft creak, she shot up, frantically looking around to see where the noise had come from, until she realised it had come from in front of her.

Well. That was certainly unexpected.

Emperor Alcindor was sitting behind a desk that was just as lavishly decorated as the doors (and, in fact, the rest of the room). “What—guards! Intruder!”

Sarah raised her chin defiantly. “They won’t come,” she said. “They’re still chasing after me on the other hand of your palace.”

“But—what—” he sputtered. He never got to finish his sentence.

Sarah grabbed a fancy looking chandelier. “It’s time you were stopped,” she said, then promptly swung it and hit him on the head. With Alcindor thoroughly passed out, she tied him up, then decided to see if she could find out where the Doctor was.

(Probably the prison, she thought.)

He always was good at getting into trouble. Time to get him out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The art in this fic was made by me! I haven't drawn much before, but I enjoyed doing it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
